gainaxfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hideaki Anno
est un réalisateur, scénariste et animateur japonais né le 22 Mai 1960 à Ube. Il est l'un des membres fondateurs de Gainax. Biographie À la fin des années 1970, encore étudiant, Anno réalise son premier film intitulé Nakamu-Rider à l'aide de sa caméra 8 mm qu'il possède depuis l'âge de 17 ans. À 20 ans, il entre au département de cinéma du Osaka College of Art et rencontre Hiroyuki Yamaga (avec lequel il créera plus tard le studio Gainax). L'hiver de cette même année, Anno profite d'un projet scolaire pour réaliser une parodie, Ultraman, pour un budget dérisoire (8 000 yens). Quand le héros, joué par Yamaga, se transforme en Ultraman, c'est Anno qui joue le rôle, sans masque. L'année suivante il produit Ultraman Deluxe, un film de 3 minutes en 8 mm, et obtient la 5e place du concours de son école. En 1981, il fait équipe avec Takami Akai et Hiroyuki Yamaga pour réaliser le court-métrage d'animation Daicon 3. Le film doit servir de film d'ouverture pour la 20ème convention qui se déroule cette année à Osaka (Daicon 3). Avec le succès de leur production, les trois hommes fondent le studio Daicon Film. Pour se préparer à la réalisation de Daicon 4 en 1983 pour la 22ème Nihon SF taikai à Osaka, Daicon Film réalise et vend quelques moyens-métrages live parodiant des séries super sentaï de l'époque. Ainsi, le petit studio trouve des fonds pour s'acheter un meilleur matériel d'animation mais également pour financer une petite équipe d'animateur. En 1984, Anno travaille sur l'animation de deux films d'animation majeurs : Nausicaä de la vallée du vent d'Hayao Miyazaki et Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. C'est Hideaki Anno qui a animé la scène du soldat géant qui revit dans Nausicaä de la vallée du vent : une des scènes principales du film d'après Hayao Miyazaki. Le réalisateur manquait de personnel pour réaliser le film. Il a donc lancé un appel au secours dans le magazine Animage — dont le rédacteur en chef est Toshio Suzuki, grand collaborateur de Miyazaki. Dès que Hideaki Anno a vu l'annonce, il s'est rendu à Tokyo, a présenté des dessins à Miyazaki, et s'est vu confier la scène Anno et es autres membres de Daicon FIlm fondent le Studio Gainax en décembre 1984 pour produire le film Les Ailes d'Honneamise. Hideaki Anno est impliqué aussi bien dans la réalisation du court-métrage promotionnel destiné à récolter des fonds que dans le film lui-même: il en est l'un des directeurs de l'animation. En 1988, Anno fait ses débuts en tant réalisateur avec Gunbuster. C'est un véritable succès et l'OVA devient très vite culte. Il permet aussi à Gainax de se renflouer financièrement après l'échec en salle du film Les Ailes d'Honneamise. Parallèlement à Gunbuster, Hideaki Anno commence son deuxième projet de réalisation : la série animée Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue. La série, diffusée de 1990 à 1991, est une réussite, et un film sort en 1991 mais il n'y participe pas. En 1991, à la fin de la série Nadia, Hideaki Anno sombre dans une profonde déprime où il fera plusieurs tentatives de suicide, déprime due à un trouble psychologique qu'il possède (et qui semble affecter une grande quantité de otakus) connu sous le nom de trouble borderline. Deux ans plus tard, après s'être rétabli, il commence à travailler sur Neon Genesis Evangelion. Après deux années de réalisation, le premier épisode est enfin diffusé, en octobre 1995. La série est un succès sans précédent et le studio Gainax s'impose comme un acteur majeur dans le domaine des séries animées au Japon. Les derniers épisodes, diffusés en mars 1996, sont cependant très controversés, car complètement inattendus. Anno y explique de manière imagée et philosophique comment il a guéri de son trouble borderline. Un an plus tard, sous la pression des fans, il réalise les films Evangelion: Death and Rebirth et The End of Evangelion en 1997. Peu de temps après, il réalise deux films live: Love and Pop et Shiki-jitsu. Anno quitte temporairement le studio alors qu'il est en pleine réalisation de la série Entre Elle et Lui. Il revient en 2004 et réalise Cutie Honey, une adaptation cinématographique de l'anime Cutey Honey. Hideaki Anno se marie avec Moyoko Anno le 27 Avril 2002. En 2007, il réalise un retour aux sources à l'œuvre qui l'a rendu célèbre : sa série TV culte Evangelion. Anno désire faire renaître sa série avec l'avènement des nouvelles technologies. Son projet se nomme Rebuild of Evangelion, prenant la forme de quatre films dont il est le scénariste et le superviseur du projet. Pour mener à bien son projet, il fonde son propre studio d'animation: Khara inc.. Le premier film, Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone sort en 2007. Le second, Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance sort en 2009. Après la sortie du troisième film en 2012, Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo, Hideaki Anno décide de faire une pause dans la réalisation, fatigué de travailler sur Evangelion. Il est engagé par la Toho pour réaliser le prochain film de la franchise Godzilla: Godzilla Resurgence. Le film sort en 2016 et est un véritable succès. Quelques mois après sa sortie, Anno déclare lors d'une conférence de presse qu'il s'est déjà remis à Evangelion et il présente ses excuses pour l'attente. Filmographie Réalisateur Séries télévisées d'animation/OVA * 1988: Gunbuster * 1990: Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue '' * 1995: ''Neon Genesis Evangelion * 1998: Entre Elle & Lui * 1999: Koume-chan ga Iku! * 2003: Submarine 707R (opening) * 2004: Re: Cutie Honey Longs métrages *1980: Zaku *1980: Mizu *1981: Tea Time *1981: Pawâdo sûtsu *1998: Love & Pop *2000: Shiki-Jitsu *2004: Cutie Honey *2016: Godzilla Resurgence Longs métrages d'animation * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth * 1997: The End of Evangelion * 2002: Kusoh no Kikai-tachi no Naka no Hakai no Hatsumei * 2007: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * 2009: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * 2012: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Scénario Séries télévisées d'animation/OVA * 1995: Neon Genesis Evangelion * 1998: Entre Elle & Lui * 2012: Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo Longs métrages *1998: Love & Pop *2000: Shiki-Jitsu *2004: Cutie Honey *2016: Godzilla Resurgence Longs métrages d'animation * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth * 1997: The End of Evangelion * 2002: Kusoh no Kikai-tachi no Naka no Hakai no Hatsumei * 2007: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone * 2009: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * 2012: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo Animateur Séries télévisées d'animation/OVA Longs métrages d'animation * 1984: Nausicaä de la vallée du vent - Animateur clef * 1984: Macross, Le Film - Animateur clef * 1985: Lamu: Souviens-toi de mon amour - Animateur clef * 1988: Le tombeau des lucioles - Animateur clef * 1993: Sailor Moon, le film: La Fleur Maléfique - Animateur clef * 1995: Macross Plus Movie Edition - Animateur clef * 1997: Evangelion: Death and Rebirth - ''Directeur de l'animation / Animateur clef * 1997: ''The End of Evangelion - Directeur de l'animation / Animateur clef * 2007: Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Animateur clef * 2009: Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Animateur clef * 2012: Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo - Animateur clef Acteur Longs métrages / OVA * 1988: Dragon Quest Fantasia Video - Ryuo Ryu * 1998: Abunai deka forever the movie - Garçon suspicieux * 2003: The Taste of Tea - Réalisateur * 2004: Otakus in Love * 2006: Funky Forest: The First Contact * 2006: Nihon chinbotsu - Professeur de la fille de Yamashiro * 2006: Catchball shop * 2007: Sakuran - Invité de Tamakiya * 2007: Welcome to the Quiet Room - Docteur Matsubara * 2010: Death Kappa * 2011: Homecoming * 2013: Le vent se lève - Jirō Horikoshi * 2013: The Kingdom of Dreams and Madness - Son propre rôle Autre Catégorie:Daicon Film Catégorie:Gainax Catégorie:Khara Catégorie:Article réel Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:Réalisateurs Catégorie:Scénaristes Catégorie:Animateurs Catégorie:Storyboarder